Caregivers (CGs) of stroke survivors assume their role suddenly and with little preparation. Negative emotions are common, persist over time, and are related to other negative outcomes (poor survivor function, decreased family functioning). Early intervention to prevent chronic distress is uncommon. This randomized, mixed-method, treatment-control trial, guiding by a coping model, will test a caregiver problem-solving intervention (CPSI). The aims are to: 1) test the effect of CPSI on CG depressive symptoms, anxiety, preparedness, perceptions of life changes, family functioning, and survivor function during the first year of caregiving, 2) examine the mediation effects of appraisal of caregiving and problem-solving; and 3) describe the experiences of CPSI participants who are positive and negative responders on depressive symptoms. Stroke survivor-caregiver dyads (N = 260) will be randomly assigned to the CPSI or a waitlist control condition (WLC). The CPSI includes 2 sessions during acute rehabilitation and 8 telephone sessions through 3 months post-discharge with problem solving tailored to the CG's priorities and training in coping skills. To test its effectiveness data will be collected on survivor and CG contextual factors, and mediating and outcome variables at baseline, post-intervention, and 6 months and 1 year post-discharge. The WLC CGs will be offered an intervention 6 months post-discharge. CPSI caregivers will be purposively sampled 1 year post-discharge based on changes in depressive symptoms, and interviewed about their experiences and responses to the intervention. Exploratory data will be collected on CG health behaviors, and survivor depressive symptoms, hospitalization, institutionalization, and mortality. Multivariate analysis of variance, Mixed-Models procedures, and regression techniques will be used to assess CPSI effects on CG outcomes, survivor function, and mediators. Qualitative data will be analyzed using content analysis with constant comparison. Descriptive and univariate statistics will be used to assess the exploratory data. [unreadable] [unreadable]